


a fever you can't sweat out

by uchiharvno



Category: Naruto
Genre: Denial of Feelings, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Masturbation, Missionary Position, Sex Pollen, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:00:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26986342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uchiharvno/pseuds/uchiharvno
Summary: “What do you want, Sakura?” he rasps.“You,” she answers simply. And it’s all he’s ever wanted to hear.[charasaku]
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke
Comments: 12
Kudos: 154





	a fever you can't sweat out

Oh, she must hate this, Sasuke thinks, as he quickly guides his companion up the staircase to their rented room at the nearest inn he could find. Sakura leans her entire weight on him, unable to stay upright without his arm around her for support. He would savor the feeling of being needed by the kunoichi if it were under different circumstances. If there wasn’t a drug in her system and he wasn’t all too aware of what the powdered substance she’d inhaled during the raid would do to her. 

“This is pathetic,” she mutters, as he sets her down to sit at the edge of the only bed in the room. He looks her over worriedly. There’s a thin sheen of sweat over her skin by now, a flush as pink as her hair colors in her cheeks and her eyes are glassy and unfocused. 

Sasuke has taken a dose or two of that very same drug one too many times before, for his own personal pleasure. He knows all too well what it is she must be feeling, the heat rising from under her skin, the burning in her very core, the aching need to be _touched._

“I was too careless," she continues, even as her voice begins to sound weaker and breathier. “This wouldn’t have happened if I wasn’t so–”

“I’m your partner,” he cuts her off sharply, mind working fast. This is good, he just needs to keep her engaged in conversation, keep her mind off the heat, and–water. She needs cold water. “I should’ve been looking out for you.”

“I wouldn’t need looking after if I was capable enough.” 

He only rolls his eyes and sighs in exasperation. It’s just like her to blame herself for things she has no control over. “Shinobi are dispatched in teams and pairs for a reason, Sakura.” 

“I’m gonna kill that bastard,” he hears her say. But he doesn’t point out that she already did, jammed a kunai up his chin so far up that Sasuke saw the blade’s tip break through the top of her assailant’s skull.

He shrugs off his jonin vest before padding to the bathroom. He finds a washcloth and soaks it in cold water. He slips back into the room and immediately stops, heart stuttering in his chest. He spots Sakura’s red tunic first, then her pink skirt, both discarded on the floor. Then he looks up and finds her already lying on her back, feet in the air as she struggles to pull off skin-tight shorts. She successfully throws that onto the floor, as well, until she’s in nothing but black panties and the sarashi wrapped around her chest.

Sasuke feels a coil tightening in his stomach. Sakura tilts her head to the side, gaze fevered as she meets his eyes. He swallows tightly. Is this a joke? Some kind of twisted wet dream? Is this another one of his brother’s lessons in self-control, a sick genjutsu putting him in a room alone with Haruno Sakura in heat? 

_Keep it together, Uchiha,_ he chided himself. _She needs your help._

He approaches the bed slowly, as if she were an animal ready to pounce–maybe she is. Sakura’s fingers dig into the mattress as she writhes across the sheets. Sasuke sits on the corner of the bed, just above her head, and presses the cold, wet cloth to her fevered forehead with one hand while he threads his fingers through sweaty pink strands with the other. The softest of moans escapes her parted lips and she leans into his touch. 

“You didn’t take a lot,” he says. “It should wear off in a couple of hours.”

He dabs the cloth over her cheeks to cool her down, but it seems to be having the opposite effect, if her thighs rubbing together are any indication. Her eyes slip shut and she groans mindlessly when he touches the side of her neck.“How are you feeling?” he murmurs quietly. He tries to keep his eyes on her face, tries to ignore her hands wandering over her own skin.

She trembles. “I… It’s like I’m burning… It’s too much–I can’t–”

Sakura lets out a shaky breath. Her toned stomach tightens as her hand snakes down, fingers teasing at the hem of her underwear. Glassy green eyes look up at him, as if pleading, biting down on her plump lower lip. Sasuke cradles her head so that she’s pillowed onto his lap and he smooths pink strands pasted to her face with sweat out of the way. “It’s alright,” he says comfortingly. He leans down and touches his lips to her forehead fleetingly. “Don’t fight it. It’ll help.”

Sasuke watches delicate fingers disappear beneath thin black cloth with the tiniest hint of hesitation, and the relief comes instantly. Sakura lets out a loud moan that makes him stir in his pants, throwing her head back from her own touch. He could see the tiniest hints of shame and embarrassment in her eyes, but just the fact that she was able to hold out for this long before finally giving in to the drug’s effects is already a feat of willpower.

He follows the movement of her fingers under her panties, the way she’s rubbing furiously at her clit. And when he realizes he’s been holding his breath for a good minute, he exhales heavily and caresses her cheek with the cloth that he’s been tightly gripping. “Good girl,” he whispers. She trembles. “Make yourself feel good. Make yourself come.”

 _Touch yourself in ways I can’t_ , he almost wants to say, _in ways I could only dream of._

It’s almost laughable, if the whole thing wasn’t so fucking erotic. It’s like badly-written porno ripped right out of their sensei’s favorite novel, the way Sasuke finds himself here at the end of their mission. Sharing a small room and a single bed with his _crush_ , while Sakura unashamedly masturbates right in front of him.

She moans his name and his stomach flips. She looks up at him through half-lidded eyes, brows furrowed and teeth gritted in frustration. “It’s not enough,” she cries out, even as her hips buck against her own hand. And it takes him a moment to comprehend what it is she’s saying, what it is she’s asking of him.

Sasuke wets his lips nervously. “Do you… want me to help?” 

He couldn’t help but chuckle when she only glares at him viciously even in this state of wanton. Even with a desperate aching need, Sakura remains above _asking_ for his help. He hesitates for a second but then delicate, shaky fingers wrap around the wrist that’s holding the washcloth to her collarbones. She would never _beg_ , but her tight grip and the twisted expression on her face is enough of a cry for help. 

“Alright, princess. I’ve got you.” 

Sasuke props the pillows up against the headboard and settles into the soft heap before pulling Sakura into him. He’s almost surprised by how light and boneless she feels, so pliant under his touch as she immediately leans back against his chest when he positions her between his legs. For a moment, he wonders if she could feel his own arousal pressing against her lower back, but he quickly realizes that they’re past the point of modesty. 

“Are you comfortable?” he asks, and she lets out a barely audible squeak when his breath ghosts over the shell of her ear. She nods all too quickly. He runs his hands up and down her sides, her back… she’s trembling all over. Lips hovering over her sweaty skin, he fingers her sarashi. “Do you want this off?” 

Sakura nods again. He makes quick work of the strip of cloth, ripping the material with eager hands. She voices out a half-hearted protest as she doesn’t have a replacement in her pack for when they need to get dressed again, but she sinks further into him nonetheless, letting her head roll against his shoulder. The torn sarashi falls away, exposing more flushed skin and perfectly-rounded breasts and stiff nipples raised in need of attention. 

“You’re so beautiful, Sakura-chan,” Sasuke rasps, pressing his lips against her temple. “So perfect.” 

“Touch me,” she demands. Sakura guides one of his hands between her legs just as he cups her breast with the other and _fuck, she’s wet_! The material of her underwear is completely soaked through and sticky, and Sasuke couldn’t help but bury his own flushed face in the crook of her neck.

“Sakura-chan!” he groans, just as helplessly aroused as she is. He squeezes her tit, catching a taut nipple between his fingers while he pushes her panties aside and feels along her lips with two fingers. Then he traces her sensitivity in painstakingly slow circles and she whines and writhes against him. Sakura begs him for more, begs him for release. 

He slides his fingers back down her slit and she’s so wet that his middle finger easily dips and slides into her sex. Soft, tight walls wrap around his single digit and her mouth parts with a sharp gasp. “I’ve dreamt about this, for so long,” he confesses hotly against the sensitive skin of her neck. “I wish this was happening under different circumstances, but… I want to see you come undone, princess. Will you show me?” 

“Sasuke,” she bites out, voice tight. “For fuck’s sake, shut the fuck up!” 

“You’re so cute,” he smirks, giving her nipple a hard tweak that makes her tighten around his finger. He raises his head to watch the look on her face as he tugs on the sensitive nub just as he slips a second finger into her, plunging into depths she couldn’t reach with her own. And she takes it so easily, takes him so well that his cock throbs and aches in his pants, envious of his fingers moving in and out of her little cunt. 

Sasuke curls his fingers masterfully inside her and presses his thumb against her clit. He watches her furrowed brows and the flutter of her long lashes and the perfect shape of her parted lips. Sakura has braced herself against him and in an attempt to find something to hold onto, she grips his pant leg tightly with one hand while the other cups the nape of his neck. She fucks herself hard on his fingers, hips rolling in time with his rhythm, and he’s nearly intoxicated from the lewd, wet, squelching sounds coming from between her thighs… he must’ve died in the raid, he thinks, taken out by some lowly bandits and now he’s in heaven. 

“Do you know why I take it?” he asks. And when she tilts her head to give him a confused questioning look, he finds her mouth only centimeters away from his. “The drug,” he clarifies. 

“Because you need help getting it up–ah!” she breaks out into a loud moan when he hooks his fingers upward, hitting the perfect spot. 

He doesn’t help with _that_ , as she can very well tell as she grinds her back against the rock-hard bulge in his pants. “To make it easier… to pretend,” he continues, voice low and mouth hovering over hers, “that they’re _you._ ” 

Sakura gasps and whether it’s because of his little confession or his fingers fucking into her faster, he’s not sure. But the words keep spilling from his own thirsty mouth. “That it’s you I’m fucking,” he whispers filthily, and her reaction is unmistakable. She tightens around him, her walls fluttering and pulsing, fast approaching her orgasm. “That it’s you I’m making love to. That it’s your cunt that I’m pounding into and it’s you who’s cumming on my cock. That it’s your pretty little mouth that’s screaming my name–” Sakura stills as her orgasm rips through her, her back raising in a perfect bowstring arch. “–just like you’re doing right now…”

She’s beautiful. Near tears and gasping for breath, skin flushed and slick with sweat, whimpering as she continues rocking against his hand. He pumps his fingers into her slowly now, thumb lightly rubbing her clit until she sags heavily against him. Only then does he pull his fingers out of her cunt and into his mouth, lapping at the juices he’s been wanting to taste for years. And she’s exquisite on his tongue. 

Sasuke wraps his arms around her in a tight embrace and Sakura shifts slightly, nestling into his warmth. She’s exhausted, understandably so, and he presses his lips to the crown of her pink head, to her temple, to her forehead. He trails featherlight kisses across her skin, touches her in gentle caresses and squeezes her breasts ever so gently that she sighs in contentment. Sasuke doesn’t do this with other girls. But Sakura isn’t _other girls_ , she’s _the one_. 

But he knows that she wouldn’t do this with anyone else, either. The Hokage’s daughter is a fortress, impenetrable in more ways than one. He couldn’t imagine that she would have so easily succumbed to the drug if he were anyone else. Despite the constant scolding and her perpetual exasperation with him, she trusts him. Enough to let her guard down around him, enough to give in to him. Maybe that means something, too.

“Feel better?” he asks. She looks up at him and he couldn’t help but notice that her eyes are fixed on his mouth. 

“More,” she sighs and turns so that she’s completely facing him. The next thing he knows, her arms are wrapped loosely around his neck, her mouth slanted over his, lips moulding against his. Sasuke’s eyes widen as her tongue slips into his mouth and when she reaches down to palm the aching hardness between his legs, his brain completely shuts down. 

He grips her by the arms and reluctantly tears her away from him. She whines as he holds her firmly in place. “Sakura, focus,” he says, heart hammering in his chest and every single one of his nerve endings tingling and aching for the sensation of her against him again. He lets out a shaky breath. “Use your head. Is this really what you want?” 

The silence is charged and heavy and seems to stretch on for hours. Sakura sits before him, naked as the day she was born, staring up at him almost in confusion. And he waits, patiently, as she wars with herself, her body against her mind, until she nods with resolution in her eyes. 

“Are you sure?” Sasuke asks. 

She hums in response, reaching for him again, lips soft against his. She cups his neck with one hand while the other slips up the hem of his shirt, and his stomach flips and tightens under her heated touch. Sasuke is still for a moment longer, unable to process what’s really happening, but soon his body’s moving on its own, willingly defying logic and reason to give in to baser instincts. He wraps his arms around her waist and pulls her closer, adjusting their positions so that she’s straddling him. 

She moans deeply into their kiss, grinding her hips against the tent in his pants. He pushes into her hot core, hissing at the almost painful sensation. “What do you want, Sakura?” he rasps. 

“You,” she answers simply. And it’s all he’s ever wanted to hear. 

He reaches up to cup her face in his hands, pushing stray pink strands behind her ear so he could see her face clearly. See her eyes nearly roll to the back of her head when he snaps his hips upward. “You have to be more specific than that, kitten,” he teases, chuckling lightly. She frowns at him, lower lip jutting out in a pout. “Is it my tongue?” His tongue darts out to lick along her lips and he smirks with satisfaction when she visibly shivers. “Do you want to fuck my mouth?”

The hand under his shirt slips further down in response. She grabs his erect member, touching him through his pants, now wet from her grinding and his own pre-cum. “I want _this._ ” 

“What, my pants?” 

“Sasuke!” she whines. 

“Come on,” he pushes. “Say it.”

Sakura glowers at him and he’s positive that she would have punched him through the wall behind him if she didn’t have such a need for him. “Your cock!” she finally says, frustrated and desperate, eyes shining with tears. “I need it inside me!”

 _Ho-ly shit._ Without warning, she plunges her hand down his pants, gripping him tightly in her fist. Sakura begins moving her hand up and down his length, and he throws his head back in pleasure and relief, eyes shut and mouth parted as he moans loudly. She pulls him out of his pants completely and it’s like finally breathing, but then he feels something hot and wet right at the tip of his cock and it feels so damn good as she hovers on top of him but–” _Fuck_ fuckfuck–Sakura, wait!”

“What now?!” she nearly growls when he grabs her by the hips to keep her from sinking onto him. He lowers her onto the bed instead. 

“Condom, calm down.” Sasuke hops out of the bed and retrieves the golden packet from his jonin vest and when he turns back to her, Sakura is lying in the middle of the bed, curled up with her knees pulled up to her chest. 

“Sasuke,” she calls, holding her hand out to him. Reaching her bedside, Sasuke laces their fingers together. He holds her gaze for a moment longer and she whines when she sees his eyes glow red, three tomoes teasing her. 

“No,” she whines, hiding her face in the sheets. “It’s embarrassing.”

But Sasuke couldn’t help it. It’s heartstopping, how needy she is, how desperate she is for him that she seems to be aching all over. He rolls her over onto her back and parts her knees as he climbs on top of her. The sharingan roams over her wet, trembling form, taking in the starved look on her face, the heaving of her chest, and the tightening of her stomach. She breathes in sharply as he slides his fingers down her navel to hook along the waistband of her soaked underwear. He slides the small article of clothing down long, slender legs and tosses it over his shoulder. 

He wants to commit this to memory. Sakura, wanting and ready for his taking. “I want to remember this forever.” 

Not to hold it against her, never. Just simply to hold it, even if it’s all he has. Even if he can’t have her because, surely, the Hokage’s daughter has better prospects. But right now, he’s the one she wants, the one she needs, and it’s enough.

“You’re a pervert,” she says, without venom. Then she tugs him forward and her fingers slip from his so she could wrap her arms around his neck as she crushes her mouth against his. He could kiss these lips forever. 

She moans into their kiss as his hands feel all over her skin, thumbs brushing against hard, sensitive nipples in passing. She reaches between them in return, wrapping her fingers around his swollen member resting against her lower abdomen. Sasuke gasps at the contact and she takes the opportunity to slip her tongue into his parted lips. Ever so assertive. He couldn’t help but smirk against her mouth. 

“Tell me again,” he murmurs, “that you want me.” 

“Why are you like this?” she rolls her eyes irritably. But he stills completely; the hands roaming her body flattens onto the mattress, he stops lazily bucking his hips into the circle of her hand, and his mouth is suddenly too far from hers. She locks her fingers behind his neck and tries to tug him down but he won’t budge. She only glares at him for a moment, then bites the inside of her cheek.

She slides her hand down to cup the side of his neck and in a moment of insecurity, he realizes that she could feel how his heart sings under her touch. He softens and she pulls him down enough to touch her forehead against his. “I want you, Sasuke,” she says softly, looking deeply into her eyes. “I want _you_.”

He swallows thickly, brows furrowing slightly. “Is it all the drug?”

“No,” she admits, in a moment of sobriety. Then, “I have your dick in my hand, wipe that stupid grin off your face.”

Sasuke laughs in relief, deep and warm and boyishly charming. Sakura softens, despite herself, and he’s confident now that even she’s not immune to his charms, no matter the front she’s put up all these years. She’s confessed as much, with his dick in one hand _and_ his heart in the other. 

“Enough of this.” Her hand passes over his eyes and she waits as red fades to black again. Then she grabs him by the chin and claims his lips again, kissing the smug expression off his face. “Annoying,” she mutters against his lips. 

Sasuke presses his lips to the corner of her mouth and she sighs when he kisses along her jaw. He makes his way down her throat and latches on to a spot at the side of her neck. “But you still want me,” he says smugly, grazing his teeth along a prominent collarbone. 

“I do– _oh god_ –” she breaks off in a soft, breathy moan when he finally pushes the head of his cock into her. She throws her head back, hands gripping his shoulders and nails planting themselves into his skin. She’s practically squirming beneath him as he slowly inches his hips forward, filling and stretching her inch by inch.

“And I’m yours–!” he says tightly, burying himself inside her up to the hilt. “I’ve always been and I always will be.”

She’s so tight he nearly has no doubt in his mind that this is her first time. She’s wet enough now that there shouldn’t be any pain but he still holds himself still for a moment, letting her adjust to his size, relishing the way she wraps around him. He moans her name, blind with pleasure. Then she starts moving against him, in small motions that push her hips further into his. _Move_ , she urges him, then _faster_ , and he is all too happy to oblige. 

They fall into a rhythm naturally, as easily as they do in battle. With a single glance, without a need for words, one gives the other what they need. She spreads her thighs wider, taking him in deeper, and he fucks her harder, snapping his hips sharply into her.

Sasuke has dreamed of this moment forever. It’s his dirtiest fantasy when he touches himself, it’s the thought in the forefront of his brain when he’s balls deep in some civilian girl. But Sakura is here now, his, and it’s better than he could ever have imagined. With her ankles crossed possessively over his backside to keep him close, nails raking over his back as she eagerly meets his thrusts. He dips his head and licks between her collarbones up her throat to her chin, tasting the salt of her sweat before devouring her mouth to drink the sweet moans spilling from her lips. 

“You’re taking me so well, kitten,” he says through gritted teeth, every bit of composure gone as he fucks relentlessly into the smooth wet velvet that’s her cunt. “I always knew you would– _fuck_ – _shit_ , Sakura!” 

“Sasuke,” she whimpers, wrapping her arms around him in a strong vice. “I’m coming–oh god, I’m coming again–!”

He grips her tit in one hand, squeezing her nipple tightly between his fingers, and it only makes her clench around him tighter. Then he cups her neck with the other, pressing his forehead against hers to watch the look on her face closely as he swivels his hips and brings closer to release. Just before he pushes her over the edge, the blood-red of the reactivated sharingan bores into seafoam green eyes. 

“Look at me,” he commands and her pleasure grows tenfold. 

When Sakura comes, it’s violent and explosive, so intense that her body shakes uncontrollably as wetness spurts out from where they are connected. Sasuke pulls out of her as she squirts, soaking the sheets beneath them and splashing onto him. He watches with breathless fascination as she unravels before him, messy and beautiful and perfect.

Then she falls limp beneath him, strong legs falling away from his waist as the spasms and the squirting subside. Then Sasuke pushes his own near-bursting member into her sensitive hole once again. With lazy, erratic, off-rhythm thrusts, he reaches his own limit. He jams himself into her, burying himself deep inside her as she pulses and clenches around him. And she comes, too, whimpering softly with tears rolling at the corners of her eyes as she comes so shortly after her second orgasm. 

“Oh, baby girl,” he coos softly. He presses his lips firmly to her forehead, wiping her tears away with the gentle brush of his thumbs. He drags his lips over her eyelids, her cheeks, the tip of her nose and her chin, before finally touching her lips. 

Sakura sighs shakily and Sasuke grins. “That good, huh.”

She slaps her fingers against his cheek in a lighthearted slap, rolling her eyes with fond exasperation. “Cocky bastard,” she mutters without poison. 

“I’m pulling out,” he warns, already too sensitive despite wanting to be connected to her for longer. He hisses as he slips out of her.

Sakura rolls onto her side when he climbs off the bed and he watches her curl into herself as he disappears to the bathroom. He tosses the condom into the trash and pauses on his way out when he catches a glimpse of himself in the bathroom mirror. 

Sasuke looks… like he’s been mauled by a wild animal. His hair sticks out in every direction, small bruises colored in his pale skin and if he turns, ever so slightly, he could see the angry red scratches that lined his back. He hadn't even realized they were going at it that hard. He braces himself against the sink and sighs heavily. 

All he’s ever wanted was to fall prey to Haruno Sakura. But will she still want him, like this, when the drug’s worn off?

* * *

“How are you feeling now?” 

Sakura jumps slightly as he slips back into the room. She feels a dip in the mattress behind her and he lays next to her, pulling the blankets over them both. Sasuke doesn’t touch her and she’s thankful for it, but a small part of her–the part that she has pushed away and buried in the recesses of her mind for years and years–wishes that he would. 

“I think the drug is wearing off,” she says. “I’m just… exhausted.”

She caved. She had given in. To Uchiha Sasuke, of all people. Konoha’s damndest bastard! Charasuke, some of the ninjas call him behind his back. Charasuke, the flirt, the playboy, the _manwhore_. But underneath it all, behind this mask of charm and frivolity, he’s still… _Sasuke-kun_ , isn’t he? Sasuke-kun, her trusted teammate, her close friend, her first love, her _first_ … 

Sakura wraps her blanket tightly around herself. _Be still, heart_.

She has half the mind to tell him what transpired in this room can never happen again, and that it never even happened in the first place. That it never would have happened if it weren’t for the drug and that she would never want him beyond the drug’s effects. But–”Sasuke,” she says instead, turning so that she’s completely facing him, “I’m not going to be like those other girls.” 

The look on his face isn’t what she’d been expecting. He’s… not in his element, like she thought he ought to be. He’s as scared as she is, she realizes. Sasuke shifts under the blankets and cups her cheek in his big, warm hand and she reflexively leans into his touch despite herself. “You’re not,” he says, deep dark eyes meeting hers with sincerity. “I told you, I’m _yours_.” 

Pretty words, she’s heard all across the village, he always has them ready. “You’re mine,” she chuckles humorlessly. “And you’re hers, and you’re everybody’s…” 

He frowns deeply. “You don’t honestly believe that. The only reason I ever even fooled around with them is because you wouldn’t give me the time of day!” 

“But why didn’t you just _wait_?”

“I did wait,” he says softly, brushing his thumb along her cheekbone in small circles. “I’m _still_ waiting. I just didn’t sit there like a dejected puppy left in the rain waiting for you to throw me a bone.”

Sakura sighs. She can’t fault him for what he did with his time when she was too busy pushing him away, couldn’t fault him for not pining after her like some lovesick fool. But that’s the first step, isn’t it? Admitting that _that’s_ exactly what she wanted.

Letting her eyes slip shut, she turns on her side, turning her back to him once again. “Can we just… put this off until tomorrow? I’m tired.”

“Do you want me to go?” 

She hesitates. “Please just hold me.”

Sakura finds herself holding her breath until she feels his strong arm winding around her middle, pulling her against his chest. His bare skin against her bare skin, his heartbeat against her back, she reaches a foot back and tangles her legs with his. Then she feels his arm tighten around her, his nose in his hair, breathing her in. 

“If I hadn’t gotten there in time…” he mutters, both fearful and relieved. “If you hadn’t broken free in time…” 

“Sshhh,” she says softly. She reaches over her shoulder and brushes her fingers against his cheek comfortingly. “Thank you, Sasuke. For everything.”

**Author's Note:**

> [the sequel is up](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27104701/)!


End file.
